Twelve More days of Pocahontas
by SunRise19
Summary: Twelve one-shot stories concerning Pocahontas and the winter or Christmas time. You have requested promps and they will be here! PLZ RR!


A/N: Hi all of you lovely readers!

Yes, this was inspired by the movie Frozen.

Now that is out of the way, I'm here to announce the start of my 12 Pocahontas one-shots dealing with the winter or Christmas time in general. It is true 12 people did not reply, and I'm not exactly sure if I have 12 ideas however I have at least more than 5 so I wanted to get this started.

This idea was requested by HC247. I hope you enjoy! It has been a long time when it comes to writing anything.

Whoever would've thought having a job, dog and other life stuff make you to busy to write?

-..-..-..

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

An arched eyebrow was his reply.

John Smith could not help chuckling as he neared his wife. Married in the autumn, this was their first winter together.

"What are you looking at?"

"The sky," Pocahontas answered, "It always amazes me how it is so beautiful and the sun feels so warm until you step outside and the wind hits you."

"I know," John said as he kissed her cheek, "So, do you want to build a snowman? It is perfect sn…-"

"I don't understand," Pocahontas began as she moved away from the window in the tiny cabin, "A man made out of snow? Why would you do that?"

It was his turn to arch an eyebrow, "Why not?"

After a pause she simply replied, "I do not see a need."

"A need?"

"Yes," Pocahontas shrugged as she turned towards the fireplace and started to lift a log in order to ready the fire for the day. A gasp of surprise was heard as the said log was promptly taken out of her hands and placed on the stack of wood once again.

"Of course there is no need," he said as a perplexed expression crossed the other's face, "We do it for fun."

The perplexed expression turned thoughtful, "Really? I mean, when you said snow and then man the only thing I could think of is building it to scare something away."

Though he tried, John could not stifle the laugh that came from his mouth, "No, no my dear you do not build a snowman to help guard."

The smile on his face spread as he pulled his bewildered wife towards the bedroom.

"Come now," he grinned, "Put some heavy clothes on."

-..-..-..-…-

Five minutes later found the couple sitting across from one another in the front yard.

While John began to roll a snowball, Pocahontas fell back against the ground and stretched her legs; her feet coming to rest on either side of her husband's crossed legs.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you," she said as a smirk played on her face, "All you are doing is rolling a snowball and I…"

Her sentence was immediately cut off as the for mentioned ball smacked her in the shoulder, "Hey!"

"I will need your help," John laughed as he dodged the quickly formed ball that had been thrown at his head in haste.

"Alright," Pocahontas said as she moved to sit beside her husband, "Teach me how to build one of your snow people."

A childlike grin lit his face before he dove in to his explanation of how it was to be formed.

"In England children make these after a good snowfall. You make three snowballs each a little smaller than the first big one we are making now. The largest ball is the body."

Pocahontas nodded as more snow was added to the ball. The young woman had always loved snow. There was nothing better than sliding down the smooth surface or rather making the plane of snow smooth with a sled or tumbling down a snowy hill.

As the ball grew, John explained the other steps.

"We will make a second ball to shape the middle and the last to form the head. After that, we get to decorate him."

"What would you like to use?" Pocahontas inquired as they repositioned the ball.

"Well," he thought for a moment as Pocahontas added more snow, "We can use sticks for the arms, an old hat for his head, a carrot for his nose and maybe some buttons for his eyes."

"What about stones for the eyes? They can be larger and people can see them better."

"Brilliant idea!" John exclaimed as Pocahontas grinned.

It did not take long for the second and third balls of snow to be made and carefully placed atop the big snowman. John ran inside, fetching an old hat that Percy had chewed on and that hadn't gotten mended and placed it on his head.

"I have the two stones," Pocahontas said as she carefully put them in to where his face would be.

A carrot nose and a piece of coal completed the snowman's design.

"You did it," John said as he wrapped Pocahontas in his arms, "I must congratulate you on building your first snowman."

"It does look very interesting," Pocahontas mused, "Although, something doesn't look right."

"What do you mean?"

A pensive look crossed her face, "I am not sure. He has a head and a face and…"

"No arms…"

A moment of silence followed, "We didn't put sticks in for arms!"

The couple simultaneously shouted and burst out laughing.

"After all that," John chuckled, "I will go get the sticks."

"I will go warm the cabin."

"Don't you want to be here for the final touches?"

"I wish to be in your arms now," Pocahontas sweetly answered as John kissed her cheek and turned to go fetch the two sticks.

While unbeknownst to her husband, another snowball was being formed.

It was not for the snowman as she took careful aim.


End file.
